


after the war

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝she's gone, she left before you woke.as you ate last night, neither of you spoke.dishes, TV, bed, the darkness filled with dread,but at least the war is over. ❞





	1. p o w o j n i e

Paryż tonął.

Tonął w mroku nocy i krwi odorze, a z ludzkich gardeł raz za razem wydobywał się krzyk rozpaczy. W zapłakanych oczach i na bladych ustach pozostawały ślady przerażenia, mokre plamy zdobiły policzki, rozciągały się do brody, podczas gdy wargi drgały, jakby wypowiadały słowa kolejnej modlitwy.

Paryż przetrwał.

I głucha cisza wypełniła ulice, ogień zaś strawił budynki, a spod gruzów, zakurzeni i czerwieni wyłonili się bohaterowie. Dzieci.

A białe motyle wzniosły się wysoko na swych skrzydłach i rozświetliły niebo.


	2. I.byliśmy dziećmi, ja i ona.

❝ I'll never forget the day I died

Love memories frozen and denied  
Flower of my heart withered and dried❞ 

— love falls

Ciepła woda oblewała ich zmarznięte i blade ciała; powoli odkrywała kryjące się za brudem ogromne, poszarpane przy brzegach rany i mniejsze od nich, ale równie czerwone i paskudne zadrapania, oraz fioletowe, ogromne siniaki. Ale nic, żaden szampon, żadna kropla, nie potrafiło pozbyć się czerni, która na stałe oblepiła ich skóry, wymalowana na nich kręte i obrzydliwe wzory i, której toksyny na zawsze przeniknęły do krwi, by wymieszać się z nią. Ślady po dawnej fascynacji zniknęły, pozostawiając nienaturalne, puste gesty, nic nieznaczące otarcia, zamyślone spojrzenia i mięśnie boleśnie napięte ze stresu.

Włosy Marinette przylepiły się do poharatanych pleców, kiedy skończyła spłukiwać z nich pianę i odłożyła prysznicową słuchawkę, by móc chwycić za turkusową gąbkę. Chociaż panowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie uderzeniami wody i ich ciężkimi, wymęczonymi jakby od biegu, oddechami, w jej uszach zalegały wrzaski, huki walących się budowli i inne dźwięki, równie przyjemne, co jeżdżenie długimi paznokciami po tablicy, albo widelcem po talerzu. Miała w ustach dziwny, odrażający i metaliczny posmak, a gardło zdarte. W całym jej oderwaniu od rzeczywistości, w dziwnej iluzji, gdzie raz widziała łazienkę, a raz ciemny korytarz, którym kroczyły dzieci, nie było miejsca na rumieńce czy zażenowanie, więc jej twarz pozostawała równie biała i zimna, co śnieg, który właśnie pokrywał zniszczone ulice i ocalone budynki.

Adrien ostrożnie przejął słuchawkę i uniósł ją wysoko, nad swoją głowę. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by woda wymieszała się z łzami, które wbrew jego woli wciąż wypływały z podkrążonych i zaczerwienionych oczu, niczym nie przypominających tych dziecięcych, pełnych szczęścia i nadziei, raczej wymęczonych i złych na cały wszechświat. I chociaż dziewczyna czasami jeszcze się krztusiła, a kilka godzin wcześniej wręcz dusiła się, gdy wrzaski mieszały się z płaczem, to on teraz dygotał i nawet nie kontrolował własnych dłoni, siły z jaką ściskały trzymany przedmiot i nóg ugiętych pod wpływem ciężaru ciała.

Nie pamiętał, jak właściwie dotarli do jej domu, kiedy ich nogi przekroczyły próg, a oczy ujrzały budynek, któremu poszczęściło się i dzięki odrobinie mocy był kompletnie nietknięty, wręcz sterylnie i niepokojąco czysty, pachnący lawendą, różami i wypiekami. Jak przez mgłę widział jej twarz, gdy odbierała telefon ze szpitala i kiwała głową, udając, że rozumie słowa lekarzy o stanie jej rodziców. Kolejna luka pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy zdzierali z siebie ubrania, ale nie z rozbawieniem czy pożądaniem, raczej z pogardą i wstrętem do ogromnych plam i wypalonych dziur.

— Zakręć — jej głos wydobył się, jakby z otchłani i był niczym mocny, idealnie wymierzony policzek, chociaż w samym słowie i w tonie nie było nic złowieszczego. Przymknięte powieki zasłaniały strach czający się w niebieskich oczach i zmieszany z wahaniami. Oparta policzkiem o kafelki i z chaosem w swojej głowie, oraz uszami, przy których płatkach pozostały jedynie dziurki po kolczykach, była tylko zagubionym dzieckiem, a nie jego cudowną biedronką. Ale nie powiedział jej tego na głos, tak samo, jak ona nie zdradziła mu, że aktualnie jest jedynie cieniem dawnego siebie.

Po wykonaniu jej polecenia, nie ruszyli się nawet o krok za to zaczęli toczyć wojnę na spojrzenia, bo żadne z nich nie chciało opuścić zaparowanej łazienki, by zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością zamkniętą za jej drzwiami i skrytą za zasłoniętym oknem. W końcu jednak Marinette westchnęła ciężko i odsłoniła drzwi kabiny. Omijając lustro, w którym odbił się zniekształcony obraz pomieszczenia, podeszła do szafki z ręcznikami, wyjęła jeden z nich i ostrożnie, ledwie hamując przy tym syki, zaczęła wycierać swoje ciało. A on dalej się nie ruszał. Czuła jego wzrok na swoich plecach, czuła upartość z jaką liczył każde zadrapanie, czuła to wszystko tak mocno i wyraźnie, jak zwykły człowiek mógłby poczuć ostrze przeszywające mu brzuch. Ale i to zachowała dla siebie, udając, że już nawet zapomniała o jego obecności i nawet, na dowód, podskakując, gdy w końcu stanął obok i chwycił drugi ręcznik.

— Gdzie masz bandaże i inne potrzebne rzeczy? — spytał, a głos miał zachrypnięty i wyjątkowo nijaki. Nawet cieszyła się, że w takim stanie nie użył jej imienia, bo wiedziała, że to stworzyłoby w głowie kolejną iluzję i przypomniało o tym, jak desperacko próbowali się odnaleźć w labiryncie stworzonym przez opętanego przez akumę.

— Druga szuflada od dołu — odpowiedziała cicho i spięła włosy. Nie minęła chwila, gdy poczuła na plecach zimną, wymoczoną w wodzie utlenionej, watkę. Zacisnęła mocno szczękę, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na malutki jęk. Chociaż przemywanie trwało długo i późniejsze bandażowanie też nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, wytrzymała. Wzięła głęboki oddech, nim przejęła od niego apteczkę i to jej palce zderzyły się z jego skórą raz, drugi, trzeci i pewnie tysięczny, bo i on miał mnóstwo paskudnych śladów po walce. Śladów, których nie dało się pozbyć krzycząc „niezwykła biedronka".

Po nałożeniu ostatniego opatrunku i zasłonięciu go bandażem, odsunęła się. Z większą, niż przy opatrywaniu go, ostrożnością chwyciła uszkodzone, leżące do tej pory na krześle, kolczyki i najluźniejsze, jakie tylko miała w szafie, ubrania. Po tych czynnościach opuściła pomieszczenie, nawet nie zerkając na blondyna. Już w swoim pokoju, wyjęła z biurka niewielkie pudełeczko i wyłożyła do niego swoje miraculum.

Problem pojawił się dopiero, gdy przyszło jej zamknąć pudełko, bo dłonie za nic nie chciały tego zrobić, a oczy nie potrafiły rozstać się z tym widokiem. Uszy, mózg, całe ciało i każdy organ w nim, każda kość i płynąca w żyłach krew, nic nie chciało rozstać się z dotykiem miraculum biedronki na płatkach uszu.

W końcu jednak, wkładając to całą swoją silę, zatrzasnęła pudełeczko i ukryła je w biurku, a nogi w końcu poddały się i pozwoliły ciału na zderzenie się z podłogą.

Przełykając z trudem ślinę, chwyciła za telefon. Przejrzała w nim wszystkie kontakty, by ostatecznie wybrać Alyę i ją skasować. Mechanizm zwany kolejną zmianą ruszył szybko i bez możliwości zatrzymania go, a jego zębatki zaczęły miażdżyć jej ciało.

Podłoga zaskrzypiała.

— Zostaniesz? — spytała dziewczyna i trzymając się biurka, podniosła się. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, jak głupie było jej pytanie. Przecież on nie miał dokąd wracać.

— Tak — ale i tak odpowiedział.

*

Ich południe było wypełnione ciszą, za którą ukryły się trudne tematy i niewygodne sprawy. Długo leżeli, wpatrzeni w sufit i oddaleni od siebie tak, by nawet przez przypadek nie mogli się zetknąć.

Adrien myślami wracał do dni chwały i zabawy. Do dni, w których dzieciom otworzył się dziwni, ale nie straszny, prędzej zabawny świat, a ich towarzyszami stali się kwami. Do dni, w których ratowanie Paryża było równie oczywiste, co oddychanie i nie wymagało wielkich dylematów moralnych. Zastanawiał się, w którym momencie zaczęły się pierwsze zmiany, złoczyńcy przestali wyglądać jedynie, jak karykatury potworów i ich plany stały się brutalniejsze, lepiej przemyślane, w którym momencie on i Marinette zdali sobie sprawę, że są jedynie dziećmi wepchniętymi prosto w bagno odpowiedzialności i ciężkich decyzji. Bagno stresu i codziennej pogardy, oraz bohaterskiej sławy. I czemu przejrzeli na oczy tak późno? Czemu już na początku nie zauważyli, że za tym wszystkim kryje się jakiś podstęp? Że ich cudowny mistrz Fu jest jedynie nieodpowiedzialnym starcem, co, zamiast z dorosłych ludzi, zrobił sobie małą armię z dzieci? I nawet ich nie wyszkolił, pozwolił by sami sobie zdobywali wiedzę, sami wypowiadali wojny, a w codziennym życiu palili za sobą kolejne mosty, zawalali naukę i niszczyli relacje z przyjaciółmi oraz rodzinami.

Dotykając miraculum czarnego kota, żałował, że to nie ono zostało rozwalone na drobne kawałeczki, że po wszystkim dalej tkwiło na jego palcu i, że sumienie nie pozwala mu na zwykłą rezygnację. Och, doprawdy, mistrzu Fu świetnie ich wytresował i idealnie zaszczepił w ich mózgach ciągłą potrzebę ratowania świata.

— Ktoś dzwoni — powiedział, gdy na skraju świadomości i snu, usłyszał piosenkę colors.

— To Chloe — usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a gdy odważył się spojrzeć na Marinette zauważył, że ma ona zamknięte oczy.

— Jesteś pewna?

— Nie.

Westchnął ciężko i sam sięgnął po jej telefon.

— To ona — powiedział i zawahał się. Nie był pewien czy dobrym pomysłem było odbieranie, czy on i Marinette daliby radę przeprowadzić jakąkolwiek rozmowę, czy w ogóle Chloe potrafi ją przeprowadzić, bo niby zadzwoniła, ale... może zrobiła to odruchowo? Może trzęsła jej się przy tym ręka, a wzrok przyniosły łzy? Może teraz żałowała swej decyzji i tkwiła między „niech nie odbiera", a „chce się rozłączyć"?

— Odbierz — powiedziała i pomimo swoich słów sama chwyciła za telefon i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.

— Jestem w szpitalu — usłyszeli, a Marinette od razu pomyślała o rodzicach i o tym, że powinna do nich pójść, ale ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie nie ma na to siły.

— Twój ojciec...

— Tak.

— Przykro mi — wymamrotała i znów poczuła się nieswojo. Jeszcze dwa lat temu nie potrafiłaby tego powiedzieć, nie Chloe, teraz za to wypowiedzenie tych dwóch słów było czymś niezwykle oczywistym... tylko dręczyło ją to, że być może ojciec Chloe znalazł się w szpitalu z jej winy, że może to to jej atak, jej próba bronienia się doprowadziła do tego.

— To nie twoja wina. To nie ty władałaś ogniem. — A tego nie powiedziałaby dawna Chloe... ale dawna Chloe też nie zadzwoniłaby do Marinette, nie stałaby z nią ramię w ramię i nie narażałaby życia, by potem wylewać łzy. Dawna Chloe była wspomnieniem, jak ich dziecięca naiwność i piękny Paryż.

— I tak mi przykro.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, a Adrien dalej obserwował twarz Marinette i próbował odtworzyć w pamięci jej roześmiane oczy, zaczerwienione policzki i jej wręcz obsesyjne podejście do niego, które z perspektywy czasu było jedyną rzeczą, przy której można było powiedzieć „dobrze, że odeszła, bo była odrażająca".

Marinette odłożyła telefon na poduszkę i wzięła głęboki oddech. Któraś z ran, o ile nie wszystkie, zabolała, a zgromadzone do tego momentu uczucia narosły i nie były gotowe na kolejną długą ciszę.

— Adrien. — Zamknęła oczy, bo świat zawirował przed nimi.

— Tak?

— Zabiłam Władcę Ciem — powiedziała z całym swoim smutkiem i nie poprzestając na trzech słowach, kontynuowała: — Mam jego krew na rękach, przeciążyłam własne miraculum i doprowadziłam do jego pęknięcia. Sprawiłam, że ostatnia niezwykła biedronka była słaba, że nie odbudowała wszystkiego. Zrujnowałam życia kilku rodzin. I wciąż jestem brudna. Tak cholernie brudna, zepsuta.

— Masz rację, Marinette. — Odwrócił się, by nie móc spojrzeć na jej twarz, na łzy i panikę. — Gabriel Agreste nie żyje i to ty masz jego krew na rękach, a ja... ja nie wiem, co z tym zrobić.


	3. II.i z tej to właśnie, z tej przyczyny.

❝So are you happy now?

You got exactly what you wanted

You try to break me down

Destroy me piece by piece❞

— gone

jesteś wredna

królowo pszczół

Jej szpilki uderzały zadziwiająco mocno o szpitalną podłogę z białych desek. Ostatni raz tak panikowała w dniu, gdy jej matka zostawiała ją z niezbyt ogarniętym ojcem, którego często nie było w domu, a kiedy już był i tak musiał zajmować innymi rzeczami, więc wpychał ją w najdroższe ubrania, pod najdroższy dach, ściany i z najdroższymi meblami. Dostawała luksusy, gwiazdki z nieba, a w zamian za to milczała. I tylko gdzieś w środku, między jednym okrzykiem radości, a drugą przerwą w sporządzaniu kolejnej listy potrzebnych rzeczy, czuła ból, który z czasem zaczął narastać i w końcu stał się tak wielki i wybredny, że tylko dowartościowanie się kosztem innych potrafiło go zagłuszyć.

Teraz ból przekraczał wszystkie znane jej granice; rozchodził się po całym ciele, zaszczepiał w każdym kawałku i wyjadał z niej całą radość. I tym razem nie dało się wypędzić go, bo stworzone przez Marinette sumienie zabraniało Chloe kogokolwiek poniżać, a nawet gdyby się odważyła, to i tak nie było się na kim wyżyć, bo nie dość, że każdy był niczym ten leżący, w równie beznadziejnej sytuacji, to jeszcze w całej tej bieganinie po Paryżu i w ratowaniu czego się dało, nikt nawet nie zwracał uwagi na niezbyt wysoką blondynkę w podartej sukience. Przechodzili obok, czasami trącili ją niechcący łokciem, krzyczeli do siebie przed jej twarzą, ale jednocześnie byli ślepi na jej obecność. A to zaś mogłoby być całkiem zabawne w każdej innej sytuacji, w końcu zazwyczaj budziła w ludziach jakieś skrajne emocje – nienawiść, gdy była po prostu Chloe i podziw, gdy była Queen Bee.

Teraz jednak nie miała ochoty nawet na drobny uśmiech. W jej umyśle panował chaos, jedyna myśl goniła drugą, trzecia potykała się o czwartą, a piąta biegła w tył i podskakiwała dziwnie dotykając szóstki i ósemki, bo siódemka gdzieś się zapodziała. Chyba umarła pod dziewiątką.

Ale wszystkie myśli miały wspólne źródło – pokonanie Władcy Ciem i straty w tym poniesione. Oczywiście Chloe wiedziała już, gdy szli walczyć, że nie wrócą tacy sami, że będą musieli oddać tylko... dlaczego to musiało być tak wiele? Dlaczego to musiały być życia? Czemu ich bańka zwana idealnym życiem musiała tak szybko pęknąć? Czy światu nie wystarczało, że przez te lata i tak zrobiła się ogromna, a w jej ściankach pojawiły się dziury zwane rodzinnymi problemami i dylematami moralnymi? Czy myśl o tym, że mistrz Fu nie wie, co robi, nie mogła być ostatnią złą rzeczą w ich życiu?

Nienawidziła dawnej siebie, czuła odrazę, gdy przypominała sobie każde słowo skierowane do Marinette i każdy dzień, w którym patrzyła w lustro i specjalnie nakładała więcej makijażu, byleby wyglądać jeszcze sztuczniej, niczym wredna lalka, ale... ale wtedy przynajmniej jej mózg nie był skalany wizją zakrwawionych ciał, chmary czarnych motyli i potwornym labiryntem, w którym błądzili chyba tydzień. W sumie nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu upłynęło. Poczucie czasu zostało z niej wyrwane, gdy tylko oficjalnie wypowiedzieli wojnę Władcy Ciem... a potem poszli do Marinette i jakby nigdy nic zajadali się słodyczami, oglądali horrory i żartowali, że jutro wszystko się skończy i już każdy ich dzień będzie taki... że ich kwami będą jedynie towarzyszami w codziennych dniach, a miraculum ozdobami, symbolami zwycięstwa. Nawet mistrz Fu ich wtedy odwiedził, ale jak zwykle nie udzielił dobrej rady, nie zasugerował treningu, a jedynie uśmiechnął tajemniczo, wysłuchał ich planów i odszedł życząc powodzenia. Bo dorośli, gdy nadchodziły burzowe chmury i odzywały się trąby wojenne, musieli okazywać się bezużyteczni.

dużo w tobie nienawiści

królowo pszczół

Tamtego dnia była samotna. Trzymając w dłoni miraculum pszczoły doświadczała pierwszych problemów związanych z byciem bohaterem. Po raz pierwszy walczyła, a właściwie to wymachiwała rękami bez żadnego konkretnego celu, później rzuciła jakieś dziwne słowa, o których wcześniej mówił jej Pollen i już tylko patrzyła, jak Biedronka wszystko załatwia, a kiedy przyszedł czas na powrót do prawdziwej formy, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej ciało trzęsie się i wcale nie chce wracać do stanu absolutnej bezbronności i latami pielęgnowanej nienawiści ze strony całego wszechświata, ani do przyjaciółki, w której ciało świadomie wtłoczyła same toksyny, zwane okrutną, fałszywą przyjaźnią z korzyściami tylko dla jednej strony. Nie chciała wracać do grzechów Chloe i do myśli o tym, że od teraz jest kolejnym celem Władcy Ciem i już nie może zwalić odpowiedzialności na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, bo stała się częścią ich świata... i znowu musiała milczeć.

Tamtego dnia po raz pierwszy dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu, a przy uchu usłyszała szept:

— Chcesz porozmawiać? — Alya siedziała przy niej. Wesoło podrzucała swój telefon, ale to nie to zwróciło uwagę Chloe. O nie. Ją zdecydowanie bardziej zaciekawił naszyjnik, którego wcześniej nie widziała i sposób w jaki Alya wypowiadała swoje słowa. Jakby wiedziała.

Po opuszczeniu szpitala, kiwaniu głową i udawaniu, że rozumie, co do niej mówią lekarze, chociaż tak naprawdę ich głosy zagłuszało wciąż dudniące w niej echo wrzasków, i w końcu po powrocie do pustego, trochę zniszczone domu, znów czuła samotność. Dokładnie taką, jak wtedy. Nawet milczenie trochę się zgadzało, bo nawet krótka rozmowa z Marinette nie pomogła, wręcz przeciwnie – miała po niej wyrzuty sumienia, bo chociaż nie obraziła, nawet się nie skrzywiła, to wciąż źle jej było z tym, że zawracała głowę dziewczynie, że w ogóle ośmieliła się przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu i przerwać Marinette jej własną żałobę i jeszcze wbiła jej kilka igieł podpisanych „więcej cierpienia".

Ale teraz nie czuła dłoni na ramieniu, a jej telefon nie zadzwonił tak, jak robił to przez ostatnie lata, gdy była smutna.

Alya, o której nie posiadając kwami nigdy by nie pomyślała w taki sposób, nie odzywała się. Jej dom był pusty i zimny, niezwykła biedronka nie dotarła do niego, więc Chloe w pewnym momencie miała przed swoimi oczami zawaloną ścianę w kuchni, rozbite szyby w oknach i mnóstwo, mnóstwo spalonych mebli, które cudem ktoś ugasił. Nie miała pojęcia, co z rodziną Alyi, mogła jedynie wierzyć w to, że trafili do szpitala i pod skalpel albo siedzą teraz tam, gdzie inni ludzie, którzy stracili domy... chociaż ich życie oznaczałoby, że w przyszłości będzie musiała się z nimi spotkać i wyjawić pewne bolesne prawdy.

Ale to dopiero w przyszłości... bardzo dalekiej przyszłości — pomyślała, ściskając miraculum lisa i pozwalając na to, by Pollen usiadł na jej głowie.

no dalej

zniszcz moje życie

królowo pszczół

Lubiła pocałunki. Lubiła lepką szminkę przylegającą do jej skóry i czasami mieszającą się z jej własną, różową. Lubiła to, bo zawsze wyglądało nie tak, jak sobie wyobrażała, gdy jeszcze w głowie miała pewnego blondyna. Tamto było paskudnie idealne, a przez to oderwane od rzeczywistości i karykaturalne. To zaś miało dziwne błędy, chaotyczne ruchy, dużo śmiechu i otoczkę balansującą na granicy dziecinnych żartów, a całkiem dorosłych pragnień. I przez to było lepsze, bardziej fascynujące i za każdym razem w jakimś stopniu nowe.

Lubiła dziewczęce dłonie – zadbane i delikatne, sunące po jej skórze i zdecydowanie prawdziwsze oraz pewniejsze, od tych wyimaginowanych i należących rzekomo do Adriena.

Lubiła wplatać palce w idealne włosy, by potem przeczesywać je i odkrywać, że gdy leżą obok siebie, one wcale nie mieszają się, nie tworzą jedności, a wręcz robią za uroczy kontrast.

Ale tak naprawdę, najbardziej na świecie wielbiła i kochała, to, że osoba spoczywająca obok niej nie jest przyjacielem, który gdzieś między dzieciństwem, a byciem nastolatkiem zaczął od niej uciekać, więc prawdziwą wizję zastąpiła wyobrażeniami. O nie. Ona miała przy sobie kogoś prawie nowego. Kogoś, kogo dopiero poznawała. Kogoś, kogo reakcji dopiero uczyła się i kogoś, kogo nigdy nie stworzyła sobie w głowie z dopiskom „ideał".

Ale dzisiaj znów nienawidziła. Siedząc na pustym łóżku już w czystej sukience i bez makijażu potrafiła jedynie przeklinać cały wszechświat, a potem płakać, zapętlając w swojej głowie tę jedną scenę.

a takie królowe

nie powinny płakać, wiesz?

Labirynt, do którego weszli miał fioletowe, porośnięte cierniami ściany i śmierdział śmieciami i rozkładem. Nie dało się w nim oddychać, bo każda próba kończyła duszeniem się i łzawiącymi oczami. Po raz pierwszy ich stroje były za lekkie i sprawiały, że marzli.

— Rozdzielmy się. — Rena Rouge wypowiedziała te słowa, przerywając mdłą ciszę i zwracając tym samym ich uwagę.

— Nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł — wymamrotał Czarny Kot.

Ich głosy były dziwne, wypełnione pierwszym bólem i pełne powstrzymywanych jęków oraz syków i kaszli.

— A ja myślę, że to dobry pomysł. — Biedronka uśmiechnęła się i Czarny Kot natychmiast zrezygnował z dalszych protestów. — W końcu to tylko labirynt stworzony przez kolejnego sługusa Władcy Ciem. Przejdziemy go szybko, a w razie problemów przecież możemy się skontaktować — i po tych słowach wybrała sobie ścieżkę. —Idziesz? — spytała, ale jej wzrok nie był utkwiony w Kocie. Ona patrzyła na Queen Bee.

Blondynka westchnęła ciężko, puściła dłoń Lisicy i ruszyła za Biedronką, jeszcze wtedy mając ten sam pogląd na ich sytuację. Dopiero, gdy oddalili się od siebie, usłyszała paskudne szepty, szelesty i w końcu z każdej strony wyleciały na nich czarne motyle. Ich skrzydła muskały jej skórę, pozostawiały brunatne ślady na jej stroju i sprawiały, że świat wirował, a wszelkie dźwięki zanikały, nim dotarły do jej uszu.

Nie pamiętała, ile zajęło im znalezienie odpowiedniej drogi i kiedy w ogóle dotarło do niej, że wydostały się, a przed sobą teraz ma dwóch walczących ludzi i krew zdobiącą ściany i podłogę.

Nie pamiętała, kiedy zorientowała się, że posągi stojące przy ścianach, to tak naprawdę opętani przez akumy ludzie, którzy obserwują ją i są gotowi z a b i ć.

Za to pamiętała wrzask Biedronki i chwilę nieuwagi Kota. Pamiętała wykorzystanie tego i Władce Ciem rzucającego nim w stronę truchła skryte w cieniu.


	4. III.do zimnej wtrącił ją mogiły.

❝I'm not a gangster tonight

Don't want to be a bad guy

I'm just a loner baby

And now you're gotten in my way❞

— i can't decide

Alya Césaire, chociaż świetnie udawała szczęśliwą i tą w miarę rozważną, miała problem... No dobrze. Miała trzy problem, a dwa z nich pochodziły z tego samego źródła, podpisanego „Biedronka i Czarny kot". Nieświadomie wpadła w pułapkę i nim się zorientowała obsesja zacisnęła szczęki na jej ciele i sprawiła, że całe dnie spędzała przy telefonie, szukając nowych informacji o swoich bohaterach.

Uwielbiała sobie wyobrażać, że sama tak walczy i wszystko jest niesamowicie proste; jej ciało, chociaż nigdy nie doświadczyło tego typu rzeczy, doskonale wie, co robić, jak się poruszać i jak uderzać, by naprawdę zabolało. Wyobrażała sobie piękną broń, która wręcz zdawałaby się być stworzona pod nią, przystosowana tylko do jej dłoni.

Uwielbiała sobie wyobrażać, że pewnego dnia, po którejś wygranej, ona, Biedronka i Czarny Kot siadają na dachu i wracają do prawdziwych postaci. I w końcu poznaje ich tożsamość, odkrywa, kto cały czas był za maską, ale nie jest zdziwiona, bo zdążyła ich poznać i już domyślała się tego. A potem, gdy wszyscy już byliby po napadzie śmiechu i takiego „A więc to ty!", przekonałaby ich do zrobienia zdjęcia na swojego bloga. A oni by się zgodzili i wtedy w całym Paryżu byłaby znana, jako ta, co odkryła tożsamość bohaterów.

Bo właśnie na tym koncentrowała się jej obsesja – nie na prawdziwej chęci poznania ich charakterów, zrozumienia mocy, a na głupim dążeniu do poznania prawdy.

Ale jej obsesja przemieniła się w coś innego, dziwniejszego i jeszcze dzikszego, gdy stała się Lady Wifi i podejrzany, męski głos mówił jej, co powinna robić, zastępując codzienną samotność oraz nudę. Przez moment miała władzę i przerażone oczy całego Paryża były skierowane tylko na nią... a potem znowu była cisza. Martwa, paskudna cisza, która towarzyszyła jej, gdy wracała do domu i mieszała się z głośnym biciem serca i ciągłym przeczuciem, że ktoś patrzy, czeka aż znów popadnie w rozpacz i jest gotów szeptać kolejne obietnice, którym ulegnie. A w nocy, w swoich snach widziała motyle – paskudne i ze zniszczonymi skrzydłami. Przysiadały na jej nieruchomym ciele, ich dotyk bolał i pozostawiał krwawe ślady, a Biedronka i Czarny Kot pochylali się nad nią i zastanawiali, jak zabić to dziwadło.

I nawet żyjąc w ciągłym strachu nie potrafiła zdjąć z twarzy uśmiechu i skasować bloga, odciąć się na jakiś czas od rzeczywistości, bo wiedziała, że tylko zmartwi wszystkich, a Paryż zawsze będzie w niebezpieczeństwie i nawet zamknięte w swoim pokoju, otoczona kocami i tak prędzej czy później usłyszy Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota.

Kolejny jej problem był człowiekiem, chłopcem imieniem Nino. Bo on się nią zainteresował, chciał zostać ważną częścią jej życia, podczas gdy u niej pojawił się ten moment zawahania, dziwny dzień, w którym spojrzała na inną dziewczynę i spytała sama siebie: a co jeśli? I gdzieś między jednym wpisem, a drugim zawzięcie analizowała, co właściwie podoba jej się w mężczyznach, a w czym kobiety wydaja się być słodsze i urokliwsze. I w końcu płynnie przeszła do pytania „Czy mogłabym?", a odpowiedź przyszła jej zadziwiająco szybko. Tak. I wtedy ruszyły kolejne pytania, wątpliwości, ale je szybko zagłuszył widok pewnej blondynki.

Kiedy już odkładała telefon, myślała tylko o tym, jak mogłaby wyglądać ta twarz bez ciągłej wyższości i tony makijażu. Czy byłaby smutna i równie dziecinna, co jej własna? A co z włosami? Czy te były tak miłe w dotyku na jakie wyglądały? A charakter? Czy Chloe Bourgeois na co dzień była tak wredna na jaką wyglądała? Czy może, niczym uśmiech Alyi, jej podłość była kłamstwem, maską, z którą żyło się łatwiej? Musiała się dowiedzieć.

I musiała w końcu zerwać z Nino, nawet jeśli czasami ich związek wytwarzał jej tyle dobrych i potrzebnych rzeczy.

*

Miraculum lisa zdawało się ważyć tonę i ściągać ją na dno. Boleśnie wbijało się w szyję, a strój uwierał i irytował. Dopiero posiadając je i dzierżąc w swojej dłoni flet, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupie są bronie bohaterów. Bo chociaż ciało faktycznie wiedziało, co robić, to umysł nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ma walczyć fletem.

I oczywiście nie było tak idealnie, jak planowała – Biedronka i Czarny Kot dalej ukrywali swą tożsamość, odcinali się od niej i od Queen Bee, żyli w swoim dziwnym i pokręconym świecie pełnym wykorzystywania (bo inaczej Alya nie potrafiła nazwać tego, co Biedronka robiła) i głupoty.

Ale przynajmniej odważyła się pogadać z Chloe. 

A później maski bohaterów siłą zostały z nich zerwane, a ona zamiast panikować, bo sytuacja nie była zbyt ciekawa, znowu potrafiła jedynie uśmiechać się.

*

— Jesteście skłóceni? — spytała Czarnego Kota, gdy razem szli przez labirynt.

— Co?

— No to i Biedronka.

— Czemu mielibyśmy być skłóceni?

— Nie chciała z tobą iść.

Twarz Adriena zmieniła się – w oczach pojawił się smutek, a dłonie zacisnęły się mocno w pięści.

— Ona mnie nie zna — powiedział. — Po tylu latach wciąż czasami widzi tego przystojnego modela, co raz podarował jej parasolkę. A ja widzę bohaterkę znaną w całym Paryżu. Przez lata tak się wyidealizowaliśmy w swoich oczach, że teraz przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie jest jak wbijanie w siebie igieł. Myślę, że to dlatego — powiedział w końcu, a dystans z jakim mówił, sposób w jaki wypowiadał słowa „bohaterkę" i „ona" ani trochę nie pasował do tego kota, co kiedyś biegał za Biedronką i flirtował z nią w każdym możliwym miejscu.

Czasami dziękowała światu, że sama uniknęła tego problemu, że tyle nasłuchała się od Marinette, jaka ta Chloe jest niedobra, że poznawanie jej było raczej, jak kąpiel w miodzie albo tarzanie się w pluszakach.

Chociaż wiedziała, że dobiłaby go tym, to miała ochotę podzielić się z nim swoimi przemyśleniami, ale właśnie wtedy zaskoczyły ich czarne motyle i Alya poczuła się, jak w jednym ze swoich starych snów.

*

Jej pięść zostawiła ślad na twarzy Władcy Ciem. Jej flet grał jedynie melodię wojny, gdy raz za razem używała go do kolejnych ataków, a Czarny Kot idealnie się z nią zgrywał. Przez chwilę znów czuła się lekka i wolna, jak dziecko, któremu wszystko wychodzi. I to był jej wielki błąd, bo niczym Chloe i ona zbyt późno zrozumiała, że posągi przy ścianie to kolejni ludzie.

I od tamtej pory Alya Césaire miała kolejny problem – jej ciało przebiły ogromne, wielkości dorosłego człowieka, igły, a świadomość zaczęła zanikać wraz z utratą kolejnych kropel. Jej krew ozdobiła pomieszczenie i doprowadziła do chwilowego zatrzymania czasu – wszyscy, nawet Władca Ciem, zatrzymali się i wykrzywili, jakby czekali na wrzask pełen bólu.

A jej po prostu było zimno.

Tak cholernie zimno.

I przy zaciśniętym gardle nie potrafiła wydać nawet jednego jęku. 

Za to zdołała pomyśleć o tym, jak całowała Chloe. I o dziecięcej obietnicy, że gdy wszystko się skończy już każdy poranek spędzą razem, jedząc naleśniki i oglądając głupie komedie.


	5. IV.dla kogo zamierzasz walczyć?

❝I can't decide

Whether you should live or die

Oh, you'll probably go to heaven

Please don't hang your head and cry

No wonder why

My heart feels dead inside

It's cold and hard and petrified

Lock the doors and close the blinds

We're going for a ride❞

— i can't decide

U Marinette było nienaturalnie cicho i spokojnie, nikt nie przyszedł do nich i nie zasugerował kolacji, a następnego dnia śniadania. Poranek zaczął pachnieć herbatą i zasmakował miodem i robionymi w pośpiechu kanapkami, dopiero gdy sami zwlekli się z łóżka, a to zaś nie było ani trochę łatwe, bo oznaczało kolejne bolesne zderzenie z prawdziwym światem, w którym wszystko się waliło im na głowy i wymagało od nich wzięcia odpowiedzialności za każdą rzecz, jaką zrobili będąc bohaterami.

Kiedy brali kąpiel i znów próbowali zmyć z siebie cały ten brud, za oknami tłum ludzi maszerował po ulicach i kazał wynosić się bohaterom. To zabawne – zawsze w filmach, gdy bohaterowie wygrają, ludzie biją im brawo albo ich ignorują, a w rzeczywistości myśleli racjonalnie i w obawie przed kolejnym atakiem chcieli się ich pozbyć, a jedną zaletą tej sytuacji był brak noży i wzajemnego mordowania się, bo „może mój sąsiad, to tak naprawdę Czarny Kot albo inny z bohaterów".

Marinette aż dziwnie było brać kąpiel ze świadomością, że Paryż jest jej wrogiem, że pewnie nawet jej rodzice uznają Biedronkę za kogoś obcego, złego i powiedzą, że ma się wynosić z ich miasta. Miała ochotę powiedzieć Alyi, jak bardzo jej z tym źle, ale przecież ich Lisica nie żyła, a ona tkwiła w domu z chłopakiem, któremu zabiła ojca, bo i tu nie było niczym w bajce. Władca Ciem wrócił do swojej prawdziwej formy, ale nawet to nie powstrzymało go przed kolejnym atakiem i dźgnięciem dziewczyny w bok. Musiała się bronić. W tamtej chwili, gdy łapała za broń należącą do jednej z opętanych osób, nawet jeszcze nie była w pełni świadoma tego, kogo ma przed oczami. Zadziałała w niej chęć przetrwania, zwierzęca dzikość i ciało samo ruszyło.

Jego czerwień zalała jej dłonie, świat zakręcił się, niczym na karuzeli, a ogień buchnął z dziur przy suficie i szybko wydostał się na zewnątrz, zżerając Paryż.

Zostali uwięzieni. Ogromne belki spadały na nich, szkło cięło skórę, a chęć ratowania opętanych przez akumy mieszała się z uświadamianiem sobie, co się stało i strachem, co zamrażał całe ciało i wdzierał się przesz uszy i oczy do czaszki, miażdżył mózg zostawiając z niego barwną maź nie potrafiącą myśleć i reagować.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała, nim straciła kilka minut życia, było jej jojo odpychające Czarnego Kota. Później była już tylko ciemność, metaliczny smak w ustach i w końcu delikatne muśnięcia na policzkach. Kiedy otworzyła oczy miała już przed sobą krwiste niebo i chmarę białych motyli, a zniszczone miraculum biedronki było nagrzane do czerwoności i paliło jej uszy.

— Muszę iść do domu — powiedziała otępiała i w zniszczonych ubraniach. Jej głos był łamliwy, zachrypnięty, a oczy szeroko otwarte, lecz puste, nie wpatrzone w nic konkretnego. Świadomość znów przed nią uciekała, zajmując ją rzeczami podobno ważniejszymi.

Teraz pijąc herbatę i siedząc przy oknie, mogła myśleć tylko o tym, że zabiła Władcę Ciem i, że to wcale nie jest tak proste, jak komiksach, bo tam ci dobrzy rzadko mają wyrzuty sumienia, rzadko w ogóle zastanawiają się nad tym, co zrobili, czy dla każdego ich czyn był uzasadniony. A nawet jeśli, to ostatecznie i tak zgodnie stwierdzali, że wszystko jest w porządku, podczas gdy ona wiedziała, że będzie musiała dźwigać ciężar tej śmierci przez całe swoje życie. W śnie, gazecie, telewizji i w rozmowie, jeszcze usłyszy o ojcu Adriena.

Rzeczywistość to strasznie smutne miejsce — pomyślała i przeciągnęła się.

Dwie godziny później, po tym, jak do jej domu wpadła Gina Dupain i odbyła z nią męczącą rozmowę, w końcu udało jej się dostać do pokoju. Omiotła go wzrokiem, nim dotarła do łózka, na którym leżał Adrien i zawzięcie pisał coś na jej telefonie. Patrząc na jego nienaturalne ruchy i zmarszczone brwi, znów uświadomiła sobie, że jednej toksycznej relacji wpadli w drugą: od ludzi z obsesją przeszli do zawieszenia między „To musiało się stać. Dla dobra Paryża.", a „Zabiłaś mi ojca, dziwko... ale nie chcę siedzieć we własnym domu, więc zostanę u ciebie.".

— Piszę z Chloe — powiedział i dzisiaj brzmiał trochę lepiej, ale wciąż nie jak tamten Adrien. — Ale mistrz Fu też się odezwał — dodał po chwili wahania i Marinette skrzywiła się. — Powiedział, że powinniśmy przeszukać mój dom i znaleźć miraculum pawia.

— Tak po prostu?

— Zaskoczona?

— Ja... nie... i....

— Ubierz się ciepło.

— Tak — wymamrotała, otwierając szafę.

*

Powrót do domu był dziwny i naszpikowany niepokojącą atmosferą. Adrien i Marinette ledwie przedarli się przez tłum, który odciął dostęp do jednej z ulic i nawet policja nie była w stanie powstrzymać tych ludzi, raczej ginęła wśród ich wrzasków.

W tej „cichszej" części miasta na każdej ulicy, przy praktycznie każdym słupie stały znicze, a reporterzy zalewali się fałszywymi łzami i udawali wielce poruszonych.

— Przemienisz się? — spytała Marinette, gdy już stanęli przed odpowiednimi drzwiami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Adrien, mając wrażenie, że wciąż ktoś na niego patrzy i jest gotów zadźgać go widłami. Puścił dłoń dziewczyny i wyjął z kieszeni klucz, który – na szczęście – przed walką zostawił w jej domu. Kiedy weszli do środka poczuł ten paskudny i znajomy zapach, zobaczył przeraźliwie wielkie pomieszczenie i poczuł złość, bo spędzając tu tyle czasu nigdy nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

Wziął głęboki oddech, otoczyło go zielone światło i już po chwili był Czarnym Kotem, teraz znienawidzonym przez cały Paryż.

Marinette chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nim zdołała otworzyć usta, poczuła dłoń na brzuchu i została wypchnięta z domu, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią.

— Ależ szybka reakcja — usłyszał od razu obcy, kobiecy głos, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego ruszył biegiem w stronę sejfu, praktycznie rozwalił go zamiast zwykłego otworzenia i... coś nim wybuchło. Głośne przekleństwo wydobyło się z jego gardła, a pięść uderzyła w ścianę.

— Szukasz czegoś? — Znów ten głos, lecz tym razem usłyszał kroki, stukanie obcasami i w końcu jego oczom ukazała się kobieta o czarnych włosach, zasłaniających lewe oko i w sukni z wzorem pawich piór. Wesoło podrzucała broszkę, jakby ta była zwykłą, nic niewartą piłeczką. — Pewnie tego, hm?

— Dlaczego? — spytał i w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech.

— Bo ta gra byłaby nudna, gdyby kończyła się po jednym bossie — odpowiedziała melodyjnie i zgrabnie uniknęła zdjęcia, lecącego w jej stronę. — Och, nie bądź teraz tak agresywny. Zachowaj te napady dla mistrza Fu, bo przecież to on wpakował cię w to bagno, czyż nie? — Jej uśmiech miał w sobie coś z węża, ale jednocześnie był niezwykle piękny. Wyszeptała nieznaną mu formułkę i tym razem to niebieskie światło wypełniło pomieszczenie.

— Będziemy walczyć?

— Jeśli chcesz. Chociaż wolałabym, żeby moja przemiana była na wypadek ataku ze strony twoich przyjaciół... albo tego, co z nich zostało. — Patrzenie na jego twarz, wykrzywioną w bólu, sprawiało jej niezwykłą radość.

Bez strachu stanęła przed nim i wyjęła jedno ze swoich pawich piór. Ostrożnie, z niezwykłą gracją wplotła je między jego włosy i pochylając się, wyszeptała przed jego ustami:

— Dziewczynka bez miraculum i z krwią czyjegoś ojca na rękach, głupi starzec i dziewczę, co dopiero poznaje ten rodzaj rozpaczy. Jesteś pewien, że to odpowiedni ludzie dla ciebie, kiciu?


	6. V.nie masz kontroli.

❝Let us make thousand mistakes

Cause we will never learn❞

— my obsession

Otępienie ogarnęło jego ciało, kiedy do nozdrzy dotarł słodki, wręcz mdły zapach. Jego kostium nagle ważył tonę. Miał ochotę odepchnąć od siebie kobietę, ale jednocześnie zalążki fascynacji nie pozwalały mu na wykonanie mu na to. Jej uśmiech nawet nie próbował ukrywać, że zaraz znów rozpęta się piekło, że koniec jednej wojny zapoczątkował coś nowego, większego i obcego.

— Powinieneś przemyśleć sobie parę rzeczy — wyszeptała mu jeszcze i odsunęła się, by później, szybciej niż ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek, znaleźć się przy oknie i wyskoczyć przez nie. W tym samym czasie do jego uszu dotarły kroki i zobaczył przerażoną Marinette.

— Adrien — wyszeptała, a pawie pióro spadło z jego głowy.

*

Strzępki wspomnień krążyły w głowie tego, czym stała się Marinette.

*

Śnieg pokrywał chodniki i budynki, ale na ulicach nie było roześmianych dzieci, które rzucałyby w siebie śnieżkami. Było szaro i ponuro, gdy razem szli do mistrza Fu. Czasami mijali zgliszcza, czasami piękne domy. Zniszczone miraculum biedronki spoczywało w kieszeni Marinette, chociaż ta wcale nie wierzyła w to, że zostanie naprawione. Mistrz Fu nawet jej tego nie obiecał, po prostu chciała je mieć przy sobie i chociaż udawać, że dalej jest częścią tego świata.

Zanim dotarli na miejsce, dziewczyna zatrzymała się i złapała Adriena za rękaw.

— Coś się stało? — spytał, na moment odrywając się od słów kobiety, od tego w jaki sposób poruszała się i ile mocy miała w sobie.

— P-powinniśmy porozmawiać — wydusiła z siebie i w jej oczach dostrzegł czający się strach. — J-jeśli zbliża się kolejna... jeśli będziecie musieli walczyć...

— Naprawdę? Chcesz na środku ulicy rozmawiać o moim ojcu? — Uniósł brwi i nie był pewien czy w swoich słowach zawarł więcej gniewu, czy rozbawienia.

— K-kiedyś musimy...

— Nie.

*

Chloe czekała na nich z miraculum ćmy, a Marinette doznała szoku widząc, że broszka nie jest uszkodzona. W swoich wizjach, w sennych koszmarach widziała ją popękaną, a jednak w rzeczywistości była w jednym kawałku.

— Jak? — spytała, a wtedy blondynka spuściła głowę.

— Wróciłam tam — powiedziała, a Marinette zdała sobie sprawę, że na swojej szyi Chloe ma miraculum lisa.

*

— Co oni tu robią? — Adrien po raz kolejny poczuł, jak ukryte w nim emocje pojawiają się i powoli eksplodują, zalewając go złością. Patrzył na Lilę, Nino i Kagami. Na dziewczynę, która kiedyś go oszukała, na swojego przyjaciela i tą, którą ledwie znał. Patrzył i bał się, że zna odpowiedź.

— Uznałem, że przyda wam się pomoc.

Zapragnął go uderzyć. Za niszczenie życia kolejnym dzieciom.

*

— A miraculum ćmy weźmie Kagami.

Te słowa, brzmiały tak zabawnie i absurdalnie, że Adrien ledwie się opanował. Jego palce powędrowały na pierścień, a później zdjęły go i rzuciły w stronę dziewczyny.

Wykorzystując szok zebranych, złapał miraculum ćmy.

*

— Adrien!

— Nie. Nie będę tańczył tak, jak ty chcesz. Mam własny plan na pokonanie nowego wroga.


	7. p r z e d w o j n ą

Cicha noc, a jednak szlocha w niej ktoś.

Fioletowe ściany otaczały go, a kolorowe witraże mieniły się przy świetle księżyca. Ten Paryż, który wyrzekł się bohaterów, teraz znów tonął, tym razem w pawich piórach. Modlitwy mieszały się z wrzaskami, tworząc idealną dla niego muzykę. Jedna rozpacz, silniejsza od pozostałych zbudziła białego motyla, co usiadł na jego dłoni, by przy odrobinie mocy przybrać ciemny, wręcz czarny kolor.

Przedstawienie musi trwać, zatem pora wstać.

— Leć moja mała akumo — wyszeptał chłopiec.

I akume małą w noc ciemną wysłać do smutnej panienki, 

co przez krwi rozlew znów brudną czuję się.


End file.
